


the milky way

by spacegays



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cursed, M/M, Milking, so cursed, the yogurt fic of the community fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegays/pseuds/spacegays
Summary: Jeffé is a customer and Pedwo is making him a latté out of his tiddies.
Relationships: Jeff Winger/Original Character(s), Jeff Winger/Original Male Character(s), Jeff Winger/Other(s), Jeff Winger/Pedro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	the milky way

**Author's Note:**

> for the community gc
> 
> (except for the carrot because she can't tell me dogs apart)

It all started out as an ordinary day.

Except  — they ran out of fucking milk.

How the fuck does a coffee shop run out of milk? Well, leave it to the Greendale coffee shop to defeat all fucking standards of normal coffeeshops!

Fucking Greendale. As if they needed any other reason to hate that place.

Well, so that was that — no milk for the day, and probably for the rest of the week, because of course nothing fucking worked around this place, not even supply delivery.

Maybe he should make a quick run to the grocery stores before riots started to happen. And then, he changed his mind. Too much effort. Let the place burn down in peace and they’d all  _ finally  _ call it a day,

So, that’s what Pedwo did. He sat around and waited for a customer who finally had enough of this place’s bullshit to light the first match.

And when his first customer of the day — a handsome cishet man by the name of Jeffré Winger — a very annoying but very hot fuckboy — God, Pedwo absolutely hated himself and his crushes — came in, Pedwo unconsciously folded his hands in front of his body, trying to calm himself.

_ God, why was it suddenly so fucking hot there? Was the place on fucking fire already? Where was the fucking pizza guy walking in for reference reasons? _

Leave it to his magical and very hot c*ck to light this whole place on fire.

Jeffré shot the barista a sluggish smile, walking up to the counter. He spent a very long reading the board, but Pedwo already knew what he was going to order. Jeffré was a creature of habit and, honestly, fuck him.

“Can I have a Latté, please?”

Pedwo looked at him dead in the eyes.

“No, you can’t.”

And in that very precise moment, Jeffré saw his world collapsing in front of his own eyes.

“What — What do you mean I can’t have a Latté? Do you want me to  _ die,  _ Pedwo? You know that I—I can’t go on without my Latté! Stop being mean to me, Pedwo, and give me my fucking Latté!”

And in that very precise moment, Pedwo was unsure which of them was having the worst emotional breakdown.

“Can’t,” Pedwo said, his voice faltering. “Ran out of milk yesterday.”

Okay, all things considered, Jeffré saw God signing his death certificate in front of his own eyes,

“Oh God,” Jeffré cried, weak to his knees to the point he had fallen over the counter. “I’m going to die.”

Pedwo felt a lump in his throat over the sudden proximity to Jeffré, fucking Jeffré. “You’re exaggerating.”

“No, Pedwo, you don’t understand,” Jeffré was on the edge of tears. “I can’t go a day without my milk. I was cursed when I was a child, you see, I was born in a small village and there was a witch there and she cursed me because my father stole from her. If I don’t drink my milk every day, I will simply vanish from existence.”

Pedwo eyed him warily. “None of what you just said is true.”

“ _ Everything _ that I just said is true,” Jeffré whined. “Oh god, I can already feel my bones weakening and my flash starting to dissolve into thin air.”

Pedwo sighed; he couldn’t let this poor simply vanish from existence, could he? Especially not before f—well, never mind that. A man’s life was on the stake, for God’s sake! 

And Pedwo had his secrets too. As it happened, he had also been cursed at birth by a witch in his small village………..

“I have an idea.”

Jeffré looked up at him, flashes of hope flicking in his eyes. Could his life be saved, after all?

Pedwo rushed around the counter and locked the entrance door as well as pulling down the drapes. He came back and found Jeffré standing steady on his feet.

“I need your word that what happens here, stays here.”

Jeffré gave him a gentle curtsy. “You have my word, Pedwo, and my gratitude.”

“Hm. Sit down.”

Jeffré did as he was told, and he watched with enchanted eyes as Pedwo pull out his shirt, and only his bare chest was left to be stared at.

“Ern… Pedwo?”

Pedwo approached Jeffré until Jeffré’s eyes were at the same line as Pedwo’s pinky, swollen tiddies.

“You see, when I was born, I was also cursed by a witch,” he explained calmly, “But instead of longing for milk every day, my tiddies produce milk every day. And they need to be sucked, they need to be drained of the milk, otherwise, my blood becomes milk and I implode.

Jeffré could not remove his attention from the tiddies, his mouth salivating. “So, you… want me to — ?”

“Yes,” Pedwo nodded. “It’s the only way. For both of us to live.”

Jeffré nodded, and before he could process anything, his lips were around Pedwo’s tiddy. Jeffré raced his tongue around the mountain of his nipple several times before swallowing it in. Licking and sucking it, his arms firmly pressed against his back and pulling him deeper into his mouth. Devouring him.

Pedwo dug his fingernails deep into the back of his neck, and it seemed it only made him suck him harder. He moaned loudly, feeling the milk escaping his body, and he was close, he was close, he was close —

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…!”

His milk was out, and he was panting loudly, the sweet endorphins of his relief taking over his body. He smiled when Jeffré pulled his head back and his lips were covered in his cum—I meant milk.

“Satisfied?”

“Hmhm.”

Pedwo smirked,  _ good.  _ Jeffré ran the back of his hand against his mouth and made an  _ ah  _ sound. He was ready to go on and around with his life.

“Hey, um,” Pedwo stuttered when he saw Jeffré ready to leave. “I, ern. have other places to milk. If you’re interested.”

Jeffré’s eyes widened.

“You mean — ?”

“Hmhm.”

And just like that, Jeffré had fallen to his knees, ready to milk Pedwo in every way he could.


End file.
